Juste une citrouille
by Black666
Summary: Halloween, ou comment découvrir qu'Usagi-san a peur des citrouilles...


_Bonsoir !_

_Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF pour le thème «citrouille ». Le FoF, ou Forum Francophone, c'est un endroit merveilleux où pleins de petits auteurs blablatent sur tout et rien, sur leurs expériences en tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs. Rejoignez-nous, nous ne mordons pas !_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

_oOo_

Usagi-san a peur des citrouilles. Je viens de l'apprendre, d'une façon plus qu'incongrue. Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, et je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si je décorais l'appartement, et si je cuisinais quelque chose de spécial.

Alors ni une ni deux, je prépare plein de citrouilles, que je dispose un peu partout. Puis je commence à faire le repas. Et c'est là qu'il rentre.

Quand je vois la porte s'ouvrir, je retiens mon souffle, attendant impatiemment de voir sa réaction. Mais je pense que je n'espérais vraiment pas ça. Quand il a vu toutes les citrouilles, il a hurlé. Mais hurlé, vraiment hein. J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une syncope.

Il a lâché sa mallette, et s'est carapaté dans un chambre, tel un rongeur devant… un chat.

Je suis resté bêtement dans la cuisine, un peu perturbé, avec le couteau à poisson dans une main et une tête de saumon dans l'autre.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma décoration. Elle n'était vraiment pas effrayante. Juste deux trois chauve souris, quelques araignées, et des citrouilles. Pas de quoi crier de terreur.

En soupirant, j'ai posé le couteau, défait mon tablier, et je suis monté. Arrivé devant la porte, j'ai tenté de l'ouvrir, pour découvrir avec surprise qu'elle était fermée. Usagi-san ne ferme jamais sa porte, _jamais_, même quand il copine avec sa main.

J'ai toqué.

_ Usagi-san ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Il y a encore des citrouilles en bas ? A demandé la voix étouffée de l'écrivain.

_ Oui…, j'ai répondu, incertain.

_ Alors considères que ça ne va pas DU TOUT !

A ce stade là, je n'étais plus surpris, j'étais carrément stupéfait. Quand, l'illumination. C'était tellement absurde que je n'osais y croire.

_ Dis-moi, Usagi, tu ne serais pas légèrement effrayé par les citrouilles, par hasard ? Ai-je lancé en réprimant un fou rire.

Silence derrière la porte.

Long silence.

Très long silence.

_ Usagi-san ?

_ Ve te faire foutre… je n'ai peur de rien.

_ C'est ça ouais !

J'ai conscience que je jouais à un jeu dangereux. Après tout, il ne faut pas énerver Usagi, sous peine de se voir forcé de faire un jeu où les vêtements sont inexistants. Mais bon, j'ignore pourquoi, mais ce soir là, je me sentais l'âme d'un warrior.

La porte s'est ouverte brusquement, et je fus happé à l'intérieur de la chambre par deux bras que je connaissais bien, et ce malgré moi.

_ Tu as raison, a chuchoté la voix de ce pervers à mon oreille, j'ai peur des citrouilles. Et comme c'est ta faute si mon appartement en est infesté, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner…

Sa bouche a trouvé la mienne, et sans que je réalise vraiment, nous avons démarré une partie du jeu mentionné ci-dessus. Lorsque deux heures plus tard, Usagi-san me lâcha, je suis revenu à la charge :

_ Et pourquoi t'as peur des citrouilles ?

_ Ta gueule, Misaki.

_ Si tu me le dis, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, ai-je insisté. Puis devant son sourire narquois, j'ai ajouté : une deuxième fois.

_ Très bien tu l'auras voulu !

A fait l'énergumène en se levant, nullement gêné par sa nudité qui provoqua chez moi un fort rougissement.

_ C'était il y a quelques années déjà. Je devais fêter Halloween avec Takahiro chez lui. Je sors de la maison d'édition, il fait nuit, je suis fatigué et j'ai la tête dans le cul.

J'ai hoché la tête.

_ Puis j'ai senti qu'on me suivait. Je me suis retourné, mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout, si ce n'est la nuit. J'ai continué à marcher pendant près d'une demie heure, toujours en ayant cette étrange impression. Et puis…

Il est revenu vers le lit, est remonté dessus, et s'est glissé sous les draps.

_ Et puis, quelqu'un s'est approché par derrière m'a plaqué quelque chose sur la tête. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. C'était froid, et gluant, et visqueux, et froid. Puis il y a eu un grand rire, et je me suis retourné. C'étai Takahiro, déguisé en citrouille géante. Et j'ai eu encore plus peur. Alors j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou, et je me suis barré.

Tout en disant cela, il a enfoui sa tête sous la couverture. Et moi, retenant un fou rire, je lui dis :

_ Mais enfin, Usagi-san, ce n'était qu'une citrouille !

FIN

_Petit, cour, cru._

_Une petite review quand même ?_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
